yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Yo-kai Sangokushi
| ratings = | website = Official Japanese website | predecessor = Yo-kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Version |logo = }} is a collaborative game between Koei Tecmo Games and Level-5 for the Nintendo 3DS. The game has been released on April 2, 2016. The game is developed by Koei Tecmo Games, and is based on Koei Tecmo Games' long-running Romance of the Three Kingdoms series. Plot In the sunset under the ocean, the both teams (one are Whisper, Jibanyan, Komasan and Venoct, and another one are Kyubi, Hovernyan and USApyon) are staring to each other, and begin attacking a team with some interesting results: * Jibanyan trying to uses Paws of Fury on the Hovernyan team, but failed and fought himself on mid-air. He tried to get the enemy's ship, but was fall into the underwater of the sea and sucked into the hole. * Whisper team saws the Hovernyan team fires several arrows at them and escapes. Komajiro calls Komasan to escape, but he once saws arrows and mistaken as an ice cream, and trying to jump out of the boat, but fall into the underwater of the sea. * Hovernyan team fires several rockets at Whisper team, but Whisper uses fan to change to direction of the rocket and fired at the Hovernyan team, causing them to panic. In an yellow void, an unknown voice saying that will choose a Yo-kai to be the true hero. And the scene cuts to a main character wakes up and finds out that the events was a nightmare. After a cutscene, the player's Yo-kai have to head to the shop and a cutscene will occur (where the unknown voice reveals the hint), then have to head to the school's library. Jibanyan and Komasan are on library and found the mysterious book. They're attempting to read the mysterious book, but a purple flash occurs and USApyon saws that Jibanyan and Komasan are sucked into the book almostly. At first, USApyon ignored them and Jibanyan shouts for his help. USApyon trying to save them, but he accidentally tripped a book and falls to the book, sucking all of the three Yo-kai in process. After finished sucking, the book automanicly closes and falls to the ground, and the icon on the cover flashes with the purple aura. Development Gameplay Yo-kai Sangokushi is a cross-over between Yo-kai Watch and Koei's long-running Romance of the Three Kingdoms. The gamplay of the game turns to be a turn-based tactical role-playing game, that originated from the Romance of the Three Kingdoms series. Yo-kai Rankings are the same as they were in Yo-kai Watch 2, meaning any changes to a Yo-kai's ranking in Yo-kai Watch Blasters are not implemented. Choice of Hero Unlike the main series Yo-kai Watch game, the player cannot choose Nathan Katie or Hailey as the main protagonist, but Jibanyan, Komasan and Usapyon to play through the game. Strategy battle-system Since the game is a collaboration between Level-5 and Koei, the battle system of this game is not the same as the main Yo-kai Watch series. The battle system turns out to be a turn-based tactical role-playing game, that originated from the Romance of the Three Kingdoms series. There are two different spaces, which is the blue and red space. The blue space is where the Yo-kai can move around, while the red space is where the enemy Yo-kai moves. One the Yo-kai is close to their enemies, they can attack them which the damage of their opponents will reduce their hit points. The Yo-kai can also be inspirited and can use their special moves in battle. Commander battle The Yo-kai can unleash a powerful attack to the opponent commander Yo-kai which will unleash a commander from the Romance of the Three Kingdoms series. When the commander of the player launches a regular attack to the opposing Commander Yo-kai, the two of them will fight each other, which the player has to hit the A-button repeatly until the gauge of their opponent is lowered to launch a commander attack. Interlock When Yo-kai Sangokushi is connected to the following games: Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Red Cat Corps, Yo-kai Watch Blasters: White Dog Squad, Yo-kai Watch 2: Bony Spirits, Yo-kai Watch 2: Fleshy Souls and Yo-kai Watch 2: Psychic Specters, it will unlock the Yo-kai: Nyanmajo Himiko, Nyankishi Susanoo, Jibanyan S Ryubi, Komasan S Son Saku and Komajiro S Son Ken. When Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Red Cat Corps is interlocked with Yo-kai Sangokushi, the player will receive Nyanmajo Himiko. If Yo-kai Watch Blasters: White Dog Squad is inlocked with Yo-kai Sangokushi, the player will receive Nyankishi Susanoo. If Yo-kai Watch 2: Bony Spirits is interlocked with Yo-kai Sangokushi, the player will receive Jibanyan S Ryubi. If Yo-kai Watch 2: Fleshy Souls is interlocked with Yo-kai Sangokushi, the player will receive Komasan S Son Saku. If Yo-kai Watch 2: Psychic Specters is interlocked with Yo-kai Sangokushi, the player will receive Komajiro S Son Ken. When Yo-kai Sangokushi is interlocked with Yo-kai Watch 3, the player will receive Jibanyan Liu Bei, Komasan Sun Ce, and Usapyon Zhongda while Sukiyaki it receive Whisper Kongming, Hovernyan Cao Cao, and Orcanos Lu Bu. Announcement The game was first announced during Level-5 annual Vision 2015: The Beginning event. On January 15, 2016, Level-5 revealed in the Japanese magazine CoroCoro that the game will make its debut in Japan on April 2, 2016. Players who have purchased a physical copy of the game will receive special Commander Legendary Medal for Komasan. First-print copies come with that Komasan’s figure strap, and digital downloads get a bonus Buchinyan Cho Un that joins the player as a friend in the game. Package bonus and download bonus One purchasing Yo-kai Sangokushi will receive a Komasan Sun Ce medal and a Komasan Sun Ce figure strap. The Komasan Sun Ce medal will give the player a Gyokuji item which is a rare equipment that boosts the status up to 25 points. The Komasan Sun Ce figure strap will give the player a Five-Star Coin which will give the player a rare Yo-kai. Owners of Yo-kai Sangokushi will receive a present which is Buchinyan Cho Un.Offical Yo-kai Sangokushi website - Package bonus information Technical details Version history Reception Yo-kai Sangokushi sold 518,492 copies in Japan. Since January 5, 2017, the game sold a total of 563,395 copies in Japan.Famitsu sales record The game was priced in Japan on the Nintendo eShop for at least 30% between January 1, 2017 and January 10, 2017.Famitsu Yo-kai Sangokushi e-shop sale information Gallery Starting icon Box covers Logo's Video Gallery File:【PV】『妖怪三国志』|Yo-kai Sangokushi promotional video. File:【TVCM】『妖怪三国志』コマさん孫策 最期の時篇|Yo-kai Sangokushi television commercial #1. File:【TVCM】『妖怪三国志』フユニャン曹操 赤壁の大敗篇|Yo-kai Sangokushi television commercial #2. File:【TVCM】『妖怪三国志』ウィスパー孔明 風を呼ぶ篇|Yo-kai Sangokushi television commercial #3. File:【TVCM】『妖怪三国志』登場篇|Yo-kai Sangokushi television commercial #4. File:【妖怪三国志】オープニングムービー|Yo-kai Sangokushi opening. Trivia * This game and Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 are the only Nintendo 3DS games not to be localised outside of Japan. * This is the first Yo-kai Watch game to not have any Yo-kai that appearing from the previous game, the second being was Yo-kai Watch 4. This include: ** Local Yo-kai from Yo-kai Watch 2 within the Yo-kai Medallium. ** Any Yo-kai (with the expecting Usapyon as normal form, Maginyan, and Sir Nyansalot) that were introduced in ''Yo-kai Watch Blasters''. *** Along with Yo-kai who debuted in Moon Rabbit Crew; Sproink, along with Hoggles, Phantasmurai, Spooklunk, Tarantutor, Eyeclone, and Kat Kraydel are absent in the game. *So far, this is the first Yo-kai Watch game to not have Soul Gems. * This is the second game that isn't split into two versions, the first being was ''Yo-kai Watch'' and the third was Yo-kai Watch 4 (excluding the North American/European version of Yo-kai Watch 3). Offical websites * Official Japanese website References de:Yo-kai Sangokushi Category:Video games Category:Spin-off series games Category:Nintendo 3DS games